A new start
by jessib91
Summary: What will happen when an old enemy returns? Will the Cullens be able to defend themselves? There's also a few surprises along the way. i'm absolutly rubbish at summarys. Have a read and you may enjoy.


Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the characters - only the ones i made up - The wonderful stephenie meyer owns everything. *sob soB

* * *

A new start

EPOV

It's been a while since we paid any attention to any news about the Volturi. Caius killed Marcus one boring day 9 years ago. The Volturi are trying to find a suitable replacement which has proved unsuccessful.

Ness has been full grown for 10 years. Bella has been a Vampire for 17 years. Esme and Carlisle are getting married again, Rose and Emmett are unofficially engaged, Alice is just Alice and Jasper is getting better at the vegetarian diet. Obviously we have our own little groupies one being Jacob Black, the others Seth and Leah Clearwater. Just before we left Forks Seth imprinted on Angela Weber, not long after Ben was killed in a hit and run accident. A short time after we left Forks Leah imprinted on a vampire called Cameron James.

Back in Forks, Charlie married Sue Clearwater and they now have two children together a girl called, Grace Isabella Swan and a boy called Charles "Charlie" Harry Swan they are both 16, however Charlie and Sue decided that they wanted to spend lots of time with their children including Bella, Seth and Leah along with Ness and took up the opportunity to become a vampire. Their twins Grace and Charlie will become vampires if they choose. Jessica Stanley got married to Eric Yorkie after Mike Newton came out as being gay, Sam and Emily Uley have had three sons Harry, Samuel and Sonny she is now expecting their fourth child. Quil and Claire got married and have just had a son called Quil Junior. Kim and Jared have two sons called Jared Junior and Daniel.

So here we are 17 years later. A new start at a new school in a new place. Oh for the love of God. 'Ugh I hate Bella! How come she gets a child and I don't? It's like she does it all deliberately. It's like she knows how jealous I am when I see her with Ness. She is such a cow!' I heard coming from Rosalie's thoughts.

"Oh for goodness sake Rose. Get a grip!" I exclaimed to her.

"What the hell is your problem Edward?" She growled back at me.

"You! You're my problem!" I shouted.

What have I done now?" She queried innocently.

"You are INSULTING my wife Rose. I listen to it too much and let you get away with it. But this is it I am not going to let it slide this time." I replied.

"Why the hell can't you stay outta my mind Edward. Why can't you just keep outta my thoughts?" She groaned.

"Well I can't really help it when they are screaming at me!" I moaned.

"Okay.....Okay...... I'll try to sort it out Edward I really will. But I can't guarantee anything. I can't help it if I slip up. I'm sorry. I understand that you have to listen to the nonsense that I come out with. I mean I wouldn't want to listen to it either." She chuckled and smiled at me.

"That's okay Rose. I know you are sorry." I smiled back.

RHPOV

I picked up the phone and dialled the number I just happened to dial the most of all.

"Hi, Emmett. I'll meet you at the normal place; I need to speak to you!" I said

"Okay Rose I'll not be ten minutes. See you soon." He replied

I left the house and walked over to our stream. I sat down on the grass beside it, eventually moving onto my back. I lay there flat, still and quiet. I shut my eyes and thought of Emmett. I thought of our future after I ask him to marry me now. We were going to wait awhile till after this move but why not now? We should go to Europe for our honeymoon and not do school this time around. We should leave for a while that way I can let Edward, Bella and Ness be. I wouldn't be jealous and at least my big brother would be happy. I am so sick of making him miserable. I owe him this. I'm just so tired of being here. It would kill Esme. But she'd be happy for us.

I heard a rustle in the trees from far away. I heard the breathing and the footsteps and they sounded like Emmett's. I sat up awaiting his arrival. He got closer and closer. He walked up behind me lent down and kissed my shoulder gently moving up my neck to my cheeks. He sat down next to me. I turned to look at him and stood up, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Emmett, I love you more than the moon loves the stars. I love you more than my own life no forget that my existence, I would die for you. When I am with you I feel like my heart will start beating again. I feel like I can do anything, overcome anything as long as you're with me. I will love you for the rest of eternity. I will cherish every memory I have of us. You are my everything and I want to spend the rest of our forever together." If we could've cried we both would've. We smiled at each other and he put his hand on top of mine. He pulled me down to the floor, before kissing me. He stood me back up, took my hand, sorted his knees out so that he was down on one knee.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you do me the greatest honour of being my wife again." He smiled

"Oh Emmett" I replied obvious emotion in my voice. "Of course I will. I love you"

He scooped me up into his arms, laughed, kissed me, laughed again and ran into the trees. He stopped in the middle of the woods, put me down and beamed rays of sunshine.

"You totally light up my life!" I giggled.

"And you for me to" He said beaming again. I shivered at that smile, those eyes, and those dimples. He really knows how to dazzle me.

There was about a distance of 2 steps between us. He took one step forward and so did I we met in the middle. Our lips locked together and moved in perfect synchronization. We broke apart and ran for the house to tell everyone our news. No doubt they already knew. stupied annoying future seeing little pixie.

* * *

This is my first fan fic. let me know if you liked it.

thanks


End file.
